


Unfair Trade

by AllenTraduction



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: M. Scratch trouve les clés avant qu'Alan n'arrive les chercher. Alan pourra les récupérer qu'en échange de quelque chose d'autre.
Relationships: Mr. Scratch/Alan Wake
Kudos: 2





	Unfair Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unfair Trade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550021) by [PacketofRedApples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples). 



Entrant dans la chambre du motel, Alan vise rapidement et regarde autour des quatre murs, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'ils sont vacants. Avec le recul, il n'y avait personne derrière lui non plus, alors il va chercher ce dont il a besoin. Il aperçoit le manque habituel de cadavre, mais il n'y pensait pas beaucoup à ce moment-là. Tant que la veste avec les clés requises était accrochée à sa place, Wake ne se soucierait pas du changement soudain. Il se dirige vers l'objet en tissu, fouille dans toutes les poches en vain. Il a été dépouillé de la clé, mais la frustration a pris le dessus sur Alan et il regarde encore et encore comme s'il l'avait raté.

Cependant, il se fige sur place, quand un petit rire vient de derrière lui. L'écrivain se retourne pour voir son double, les bras croisés et appuyé contre le chambranle de la pièce.

"Vous cherchez quelque chose?" Il ne demande qu'à ennuyer davantage l'écrivain, montrant alors qu'il tenait les clés dans sa main.

"Donne-moi ça!" Impose Wake, fonçant vers le salaud approprié qui ne bronche pas. Laissons Alan essayer de dégager les clés de sa main, sans la relâcher.

"Je le ferai en échange de quelque chose." Propose Scratch, tirant à son tour la main occupée, réussissant à faire chanceler légèrement le champion vers lui. Mais cela a été rapidement caché par le recul de l'écrivain.

Il détestait l'idée de négocier avec le Herald, mais ce n'était plus le moment. Sachant qu'il voyait rarement le double d'aussi près, cela le faisait s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Eh bien, quoi que ce soit - ce ne sera pas bon. Mais Alan l'écoutera, au moins, puis décidera de la marche à suivre.

"Eh bien, que veux-tu? " Alan essaie de montrer qu'il n'était pas content de donner du crédit à l'idée de son double. Mais cela semble être assez bon pour M. Scratch alors qu'il fait un pas ou deux plus près de l'autre homme, attrape sa chemise et le tire très près l'un de l'autre - si près qu'ils se touchent.

"Vous abandonnez pour une nuit, et je vous montre pourquoi vous devriez le faire pour de bon. Ensuite, alors vous pouvez avoir les clés."

L'inquiétude tombe dans le creux de l'estomac d'Alan, le rend malade. La peur qu'il ressentait, définitivement là. Il espérait juste que l'homme tiendrait ses promesses, ne blessant pas ses proches.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" Alan marmonne, essayant de lancer un regard noir, mais cela ne montrait que son inquiétude.Cela a visiblement frappé un nerf et The Herald of Darkness rit.

"Rien pour le moment." Il lâche la chemise d'Alan, le tapotant la joue avec la main maintenant libre. "Alors, que dis-tu? Je vous montre quelque chose de vraiment sympa et vous y réfléchissez. "

"Que diable pouvez-vous me montrer qui sera" vraiment sympa "selon vos critères?" Wake recule de nouveau, resserrant sa lampe de poche et son arme. Il savait qu'ils étaient pratiquement inutiles contre Scratch, mais il n'avait pas d'autre option. Au moins, ils le retarderont assez longtemps pour s'échapper… avec un peu de chance.

"Asseyez-vous et laissez-moi prendre le relais, mon pote. Tu verras." Le Herald ne manque pas un battement, remontant vers Alan, envahissant son espace. Cela fait reculer l'autre homme jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le lit et finisse par s'effondrer dessus. "C'est parfais comme ça."

Alan lève les yeux de sa position sur le lit, regardant le Herald comme une sorte d'idole décalée, prête à être adorée. Franchement, l'écrivain n'aimait pas ça, ça le mettait trop mal à l'aise. Il se déplace, baisse les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce que l'homme attend de lui, évitant clairement la réponse la plus évidente.

"Écoutez ..." M. Scratch s'agenouille devant lui, agite les clés devant son visage comme un jouet devant un chien. "Je ne te le donnerai que si tu es d'accord. Il n'y a donc vraiment aucune option ici. "

"Et que comptez-vous faire? Frapper quelques dents? Me casser les bras? Que vas-tu me faire?" Alan soupire, vaincu, mais toujours pas d'accord.

"Non, je pense que ce sera plus amusant pour nous deux - je vais vous faire sauter la cervelle."

Alan le regarde fixement, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne, l'autre ne le signifie pas littéralement - bien sûr, il avait le narcissisme pour le faire.

"Quoi? Non, je ne vous laisse pas faire ça. "

"Trop tard." Chante M. Scratch et plaque Alan sur le lit. Les ombres se manifestent pour s'enlacer avec les membres de l'écrivain, le maintenant en place. Et avec cet avantage acquis, la main du Herald atterrit entre les jambes de l'autre et commence à le masser là-bas. Il presse et taquine jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la bite d'Alan durcir involontairement.

Il continue de se caresser lourdement, laissant sa main tracer vers le haut et vers le bas à travers la zone du jean couvrant l'entrejambe. Alan grimace face à l'inconfort, essaie de partir mais les tentacules ténébreuses sont plus forts que tout ce qui est humain. Finalement, Wake se penche en arrière sur le lit, poussant accidentellement ses hanches au contact et gémit à quel point c'est bon. Ça ne devrait vraiment pas. Il n'en a pas le droit.

La main libre de Scratch trace la chemise d'Alan, se faufile sous son mamelon droit et la pince pour voir le Champion jette des injures. Créatifs à cela, mais The Herald n'est pas surpris, à la place, il continue de tourner autour des deux domaines. Et Alan ferme les yeux, essayant de retrouver son calme.

Scratch saisit la bite vêtue et exerce une pression sur celle-ci qui pousse Alan à gémir. Puis il continue la caresse. Cela ne dure pas beaucoup plus longtemps, non pas parce que le sosie décide de passer à autre chose, mais parce que Alan crie et il devient évident en voyant la zone humide sous la main de Scratch que l'autre est venu.

"Cela n'a pas duré longtemps." Il commente, amusé. "Ça doit faire longtemps que tu ne t'es pas amusé pour la dernière fois." Il se penche alors et embrasse Alan, et pendant une seconde, l'écrivain pense que cela pourrait être fini. Jaillit un 'va te faire foutre' pour faire bonne mesure, mais The Herald rit et ajoute: "C'est l'idée." Puis il décompresse le pantalon de son reflet du miroir, sort sa bite recouverte de sperme et se penche dessus. Lève un regard vers l'écrivain qui le regarde, frustré, terrifié et surtout trop conscient.

Pas encore assez bon. Pas le résultat qu'il veut…

Il commence à lécher le membre propre, avalant chaque goutte du précieux liquide. Alan commence à s'éloigner du contact. Elle empire lorsque la bouche de l'autre l'enveloppe, commence à s'enrouler autour d'elle, la langue léchant avidement la chair sensible. Une main froide trouve sa place sur son érection, la caresse continuellement le long du mouvement.

M. Scratch est conscient que cela doit être trop, trop rapide, mais il continuera. À ce stade, alors qu'il continue de s'occuper d'Alan, cela semble presque douloureux mais pas encore tout à fait. C'est jusqu'à ce que la main du Herald s'avance courageusement pour serrer ses couilles, pas trop forts mais assez pour envoyer Alan dans un accès de gémissement douloureux. L'ombre trouve cela amusant et glousse, la vibration résonnant autour de la bite de l'écrivain. Encore une fois, il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'Alan jappe une fois de plus. Du sperme remplit la bouche du sosie, il se charge de tout avaler.

Mal, légèrement hébété maintenant et surtout épuisé - Wake s'effondre complètement dans le lit comme une poupée de chiffon. Les yeux fermés, il sent les mains se lever de lui et il anticipe enfin la fin. Mais quand les ombres ne bougent pas et qu'il entend une autre fermeture éclair, il sait qu'il n'a pas de chance. Il ne les ouvre pas même en entendant des battements au dessus de lui, le bruit de plusieurs choses jetées à travers la pièce ne le dérange même pas quand l'autre commence à retirer son pantalon. Une fois qu'ils sont tous les deux nus à moitié, Alan reste toujours isolé du monde au moins visuellement. Au moment où il est renversé dans le lit, il est trop fatigué pour se donner la peine de riposter. Le permet juste.

La seule chose qu'il ne voit pas venir depuis qu'il a compris que cela ne se terminerait pas rapidement, c'est le fait que l'autre a commencé doucement. Il enfonce deux doigts dans son entrée, bien sûr, mais c'est mieux que d'entrer directement. Au moins Alan le suppose.

Scratch déplace soigneusement ses doigts à l'intérieur, le desserrant au début, jusqu'à ce qu'Alan pleure au contact d'un endroit très spécifique. Puis, comme s'il était possédé par une nouvelle réalisation, le Messager commence sans pitié à pousser vers la zone sensible de l'homme.

"A- arrête… s'il te plait." Supplie Alan, la voix retrouvé. Le double obéit, écarte les doigts. Wake soupire, s'accrochant plus dur à l'oreiller pendant une seconde avant que l'autre homme ne le prenne et ne le mette sur son ventre. Vaincu Alan ouvre enfin les yeux, jette un coup d'œil à l'autre, se mettant à l'aise. Il le vit s'incliner, prendre sa bite déjà dure dans ses mains et l'aligne avec l'entrée de Wake. Il lève étonnamment les yeux vers l'écrivain, comme pour vérifier et sourit quand il repère les orbes bleus identiques fixés sur lui. Alan regarde en arrière devant lui, pose sa tête sur le terrible matelas et ferme les yeux.

Pourtant, la bouche intelligente habituelle reste silencieuse et glisse dans l'homme.

Au début, c'est inconfortable, mais ensuite ,avec quelques ajustements supplémentaires de Scratch, avant qu'il ne commence à bouger, il devient presque décent. Le Herald se balance d'avant en arrière, s'adaptant légèrement au début avant d'entendre Alan gémir.

"Bingo." Le double glousse, avant de reculer puis d'avancer à nouveau. Il répète ce mouvement, provoquant l'écrivain à sangloter de plus en plus. Il ajoute plus de force à chaque poussée, sachant qu'il blesse vraiment Alan. Bien sûr, il se sent bien, mais surtout, il est trop sensible actuellement pour cela. Il est trop faible aussi. La bite d'Alan, au malheur de l'écrivain, se frotte contre l'oreiller sous lui, provoquant plus de stimuli. Les mains du Herald s'agrippent fermement à ses hanches, presser si fort qu'il provoque plus de douleur.

"Quel bon garçon, Alan, continue de crier. Nous continuerons à faire cela jusqu'à ce que vous disiez mon nom. "

"S'il te plait—" gémit Alan en retour, sentant la sensation familière s'accumuler en lui. "Scratch, s'il vous plaît." Il essaie, pour arrêter ça.

"Pas assez bien, j'ai besoin de plus de conviction."

Alan veut saisir quelque chose mais c'est difficile quand les ombres tiennent ses mains juste un peu trop haut.

"Oh-oh mon dieu." Alan pleure.

"Je ne suis pas si haut et puissant, désolé. Désolé réessayez." Scratch est trop amusé par cela, en rit lui-même, ajoute plus de mouvement dans sa bite et à la surprise de personne, Alan arrive à son troisième orgasme cette nuit-là, avec rien de plus qu'un cri sauvage.

"Oh?" Dit Scratch sans arrêté de bouger, bien au contraire, il bouge avec plus d'énergie qu'auparavant. "Essayons encore, alors."

Alan se sent épuisé, trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais laissez cela se produire. Il souffre sérieusement à ce stade, il ne sait pas si sa bite peut laisser cela se reproduire. De faibles gémissements lui échappent et il est plus surpris que Scratch puisse continuer.

Le mouvement en lui continue, mais il y a le bonus supplémentaire de M. Scratch lâchant ses hanches et glissant sur sa bite pour commencer la caresser sur toute sa longueur.

Cette fois, le sosie obtient ce qu'il veut. Alan se force, juste au moment où ses orgasmes frappent ce qu'il espère être la dernière fois cette nuit-là, à crier son nom. Le bruit blanc quitte sa bouche avec une distorsion totale, et cette fois il ne vient pas seulement sur lui-même. Le héraut le remplit, tirant sa charge à l'intérieur et ne glisse qu'ensuite.

"Attaboy, Alan." Ricane Scratch, se penchant sur lui et se couchant dangereusement près. Ses mains montent jusqu'à sa bouche, léchant l'excès de ses paumes. C'est seulement alors que l'écrivain se rend compte que l'autre est haletant.

Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus qu'il se souvient de là, après s'être évanoui, mais il se souvient que Scratch lui avait caressé les cheveux, embrassé le dos. Cependant, cela rend Alan malade, tout comme le reste. Il en va de même pour le commentaire de l'autre, que son double dit en le quittant. "J'ai hâte de recommencer." 

Au moins, ces fichues clés étaient sur la table de chevet quand il se réveilla.


End file.
